As a technique for activating a stopped device at high speed, various techniques have been proposed (for example, Patent Document 1). In addition, in recent years, nonvolatile memories higher in various types of performance than nonvolatile memories widely used conventionally (hereinafter referred to as “conventional nonvolatile memories”) have been developed.